


I found love, right in front of me

by aca_bechloe47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, High School AU-ish, Little bit of angst, Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Song fic, bechloe - Freeform, i found by amber run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bechloe47/pseuds/aca_bechloe47
Summary: Beca and Chloe have been friends since they were Freshmen. Now with High School Graduation looming over them and Beca moving across the county will her true feelings for Chloe come to light or will she board the plane having never told the red head the truth. She found love right in front of her, but will that ever be enough?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 17
Kudos: 80





	I found love, right in front of me

**Author's Note:**

> Song Fic: based off of the song I Found By Amber Run (lyrics also used in the fic as well)

In a crowd of a hundred, Beca could still find her eyes. Every time.

There was something about her connection with the red head. Beca was drawn to her. Everywhere she went, she could just simply tell if Chloe was near. It had been that way since they met their Freshman year of High School.

They were just drawn to each other.

So it was no surprise to Beca, that even now as she stood on top of the stage behind her mixing board, her eyes scanned the crowd, involuntarily for the red head.

It didn’t take long and Beca beamed down at her best friend, who’s eyes were on Beca as well. Her smile bright and beautiful as ever. She nodded at Beca encouragingly, giving the brunette the confidence she needed to begin her set.

Beca looked down at her laptop and clicked on one of the first tracks she saw. One she knew would get her classmates pumped up and the energy and excitement would build from there.

As soon as the music filled the room, the group of teenagers began to cheer and dance to the music that thumped through the speakers. This caused an easy smile to fill Beca’s lips and she set in at her mixing board and laptop, ready to bring the last night of their high school careers to an end with a bang.

After about an hour or so of constantly throwing out new mixes and a few old favorites Beca took a break from behind her laptop and went to grab a drink, allowing a set of queued music to play as she did so.

“You’re killing it up there, Becs.” Beca heard yelled behind her and an easy smile filled her lips. She turned to see Chloe standing there, her own red solo cup in her hand.

“Thanks, Red.” Beca beamed but turned and filled up her cup. “Not boring you out there?”

“Of course not! Your music is amazing!” Chloe explained as she draped her arm around Beca’s shoulder. Normally, if it was anyone else touching Beca she would have shrugged off the arm. But she didn’t because this was Chloe. Her Chloe. There was no need to.

Beca turned around and looked out at the group of people all milling around the dance floor.

“Can you believe we graduate tomorrow?” Chloe asked with a sigh.

“No.” Beca shook her head. “Not even a little bit.”

“It feels like just yesterday you walked into my Physics class.” Chloe explained. “But at the same time, I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.”

Beca nodded her head, not feeling the need to really say anything. It was true. It felt like yesterday and a million years ago all at the same time.

“It’s going to be so weird. You going to LA and me going to Barden. The thought of not being with you everyday…” Chloe began but stopped, the emotions begging to take over. Beca elbowed Chloe’s side lightly.

“Don’t do that. It’s going to be okay. We already talked about this. We’ll call or text everyday and facetime on Sundays.” Beca explained. She was trying so hard to convince herself that nothing was going to change. That they were going to continue to remain close and all would be just fine. Because it would be. It had to be.

It was going to be fine.

“We’ll make it work.” Beca explained lightly.

“Yeah, you’re right. We can do this.” Chloe nodded her head and laid it against Beca’s shoulder. “Are you coming to the graduation party at my house tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Beca nodded her head. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

Chloe beamed turned her head and beamed at Beca, causing something to course through the brunette’s veins.

She knew what it was. She’d recognized this feeling for what it was a long time ago.

Love.

Not just any love. Not the kind of love you feel for a best friend. But the all encompassing passion kind of love. The feeling that courses through your veins when you see or think about someone and you just know that if you had them, if they were yours, all would be right in the world. You would never want for anything ever again.

The kind of love that you shouldn’t feel for your best friend. The kind of love that could ruin everything. The kind of love that wasn’t platonic. The kind of love that Beca could never tell Chloe about. Ever.

Love.

Beca cleared her throat and took a swig of her warm, nasty beer. She fought the urge to make a disgusted face.

“This shit tastes like moldy bread.” Beca commented before turning back to her best friend. “Gotta get back up to the board.”

“Have fun up there!” Chloe called excitedly as Beca began to walk away. Beca sent her a wave as she walked.

Her mind remained on that feeling for the rest of the night. The feeling that she had spent the past 3 years (at least) trying to get over and convince herself wasn’t actually there.

 _“Shut up Mitchell and focus on your music.”_ Beca yelled at herself and put her bulky, oversized headphones over her ears and allowed herself to get lost in the music.

* * *

* * *

Looking at herself Beca couldn’t help but feel strange. She stood in a forest green cap and gown. She had imagined over the years what it would feel like to be wearing this thing. What it would be like to be graduating high school and moving on to bigger and hopefully a hell of a lot better things.

But standing here, wearing this ugly thing, made her realize just how much she was going to miss High School. How much she was going to miss hanging out in the quad during lunch and free hour. How she was going to miss joking around with Mr. Johnson and disrupting his class with her sarcastic comments. How he would just roll his eyes at her and smirk under his bushy mustache. She was going to miss the choir. The damn choir that Chloe had begged her to join and she had fought and swore up and down she wasn’t going to do it, but then found herself a week later singing in front of Luke, the choir director. She was going to miss competing with those weirdos. She was going to miss arranging their set lists with Chloe. And god… She was going to miss Chloe.

“Look at you all dressed up and ready to graduate.” Her dad’s voice filled the room, causing Beca to break out of her thoughts.

She looked over and smiled at him.

Over the years Beca and her dad had had their differences. But this year was different, they got along really well. It had been nice to have him on her side for a change and not be constantly going at each other’s throats.

“Hey,” Beca greeted and she turned back to look at herself.

“You ready for this?” He asked her as he walked further into her room and was now standing beside her.

She nodded her head. “yeah, I think so.”

“Your mother would be so proud of you.” He explained with an easy, almost longing, smile that filled his face.

“You think so?” Beca asked looking over at the older man. The years having turned his once chestnut colored hair, grey.

“I know so, kid.” He explained, pulling Beca into a hug. It was a rare moment for the father and daughter to hug or really show much affection at all, but Beca sank into her fathers embrace in that moment.

“I wish she was here.” Beca mumbled against his chest.

“I know she would have stopped heaven and earth to be here.” Will, her father, explained. He gave her another small squeeze before letting her go. “I’m so proud of you, Beca. You’ve grown a lot and I know how hard you worked in school. Top ten of your class is an amazing feat. You should be so so proud of what you’ve accomplished.”

Beca smiled, it was a rare moment for her father to tell her something like this. She always felt like she wasn’t enough for him, wasn’t matching his expectations. But to have him tell her this, it meant a lot.

“Oh I forgot to tell you.” Will explained, “John called last night he invited us over to Chloe’s graduation party tonight. Offered to double it as hers and your party. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Beca nodded her head, smiling to herself because her and Chloe had already decided that’s what was going to happen.

“I’d like to take you to dinner first after the ceremony and then we can head over to the Beale’s.” Her dad explained and Beca nodded her head.

“I’d like that.” She explained and sent him a genuine smile.

Once he walked out of the room, she turned back and looked at herself in the mirror. Taking in a steady breath she nodded her head, and turned away. Ready to move on with her life.

* * *

* * *

“Congratulation to the you, the class of 2012.” Chloe concluded her speech and everyone in the crowd cheered, including Beca. She was so proud of her best friend. She was this years Valedictorian and it was well deserved.

Beca sent her a thumbs up as she walked away from the mic stand. She beamed at the brunette and took her seat.

“Thank you, Ms. Beale.” Their principal, Mr. Powell, explained as he took his spot at the mic. “It is now time to present the graduating class of 2012 with their diplomas. We will begin by naming the top ten students names and then the rest of the list will commence in alphabetical order.”

“Chloe Beale, the daughter of John and Heather Beale.” Mr. Powell began to read the names and everyone cheered. Beca cheered loudly for her best friend who smirked at her as she made eye contact with Beca one more time.

The names continued until he got to number seven.

“Beca Mitchell, the daughter of William Mitchell and the late Marie Mitchell.” Beca walked over and accepted her diploma from Mr. Powell. She looked out at the crowd and immediately found Chloe. She always found herself looking for Chloe.

“Congratulations Beca.” Mr. Powell explained before she turned and walked down the line of teachers. She shook hands with most of the teachers but hugged Luke and Mr. Johnson.

She took her seat again and waited for the rest of the ceremony to end. But with over 500 students in their class, it was going to be a good minute before things came to a close.

Beca found herself looking back over toward where Chloe was sitting at the beginning of their row and smiled as she saw her best friend clapping for each name. Of course Chloe would be clapping for each of their classmates, regardless if she actually knew them or not. It was just such a Chloe thing for her to do.

Chloe must have sensed Beca looking at her because she turned her head, meeting Beca’s eyes. She beamed at the brunette again and mouthed to her, _we did it._

 _Yeah we did._ Beca mouthed back and smirked. They had done it. They had graduated.

* * *

* * *

Packing up all her stuff to head to LA was a surreal experience. Beca had dreamt of this moment since she was a little kid and it was here. Two weeks after her high school graduation and she was well on her way. She was about to head out into the real world.

“Hey Becs, where do you want this?” Chloe asked her as she held up a small stuffed bear that Chloe had given her when they were 14. Mr. Snuggles (Beca so did not name him that... shut up).

“Just put him in my backpack.” Beca pointed to the carryon bag that was propped up on her desk. Chloe nodded her head and walked over to the desk.

“You better make sure you keep him on your bed, just like he was here.” Chloe explained to the brunette, who was busily packing up her laptop and mixing equipment.

“He will be.” Beca promised. She looked over at her best friend who was now holding a picture frame. In it was a picture of her and Chloe that was taken at Chloe’s family cabin the summer before last.

“That was such a fun trip.” Beca commented as she walked over and stood next to Chloe, both looking down at the Beca and Chloe of the past smiling back at them.

“It really was such a fun time.” Chloe mused. “Do you remember my dad pushing you into the water?”

“Yeah, I had my phone still in my pocket that jerk!” Beca and Chloe laughed at the memory.

“You got a new phone out of it though,” Chloe pointed out through her laughs.

An easy silence fell over the room. Neither needing to say anything. They both already knew that there was nothing they could say to do this moment justice.

“I’m going to miss you, Becs.” Chloe explains as she looks down at the picture and then over at her best friend. Her person. Her Beca.

“Yeah,” Beca nodded her head. She turned to Chloe, who had now put the picture down and turned her full attention to her best friend too. “I’m going to miss you too.”

Tears began to form in Chloe’s eyes, causing them to turn an even more vibrant blue then they usually were.

“Hey, don’t do that.” Beca softly whispered, she reached her hand up tentatively and whipped away the tears. Her hand lingered on the soft skin of Chloe’s cheek, much longer then really necessary. Realizing such, she moved her hand down, but didn’t break their eye contact. “It’s going to be okay, Chlo.”

“I don’t want us to grow apart.” Chloe confessed, her tone quiet and defeated.

Beca shook her head. “We won’t.”

“High school best friends fall away all the time.” The red head protested.

“Not all of them.” The other girl tried to counter. “Not us. I won’t let us.”

“It’s just… nothing is ever going to be the same again, Bec.” Chloe sighed in defeat. “We don’t even know when we’ll see each other again.”

“We’ll see each other tomorrow, before I leave.” Beca tried to joke but Chloe just shook her head. Tears continued to form in her normally euphoric blue eyes. Not knowing what else to do, Beca pulled Chloe into a hug. Allowing Chloe to cry into her shoulder for as long as she needed.

After Chloe’s body stopped shaking from the emotional outburst, she pulled away and wiped her eyes. “Thank you.” She muttered out and sent Beca a small smile.

“Since when am I the emotional supporter of the friendship?” Beca asked, needing to lighten things up. Chloe rolled her eyes affectionately at Beca and pushed her shoulder lightly.

“Shut up.” She muttered through a quiet laugh.

Beca smiled at her, happy to hear that laugh again. It really did make the world go ‘round, or at least it made Beca’s world go ‘round.

“You okay?” Beca asked after a moment of silence. To which Chloe’s only response was to nod her head.

“Anyway, I need to put Mr. Snuggles in the bag.” Chloe announced as she moved back over to the backpack to put the stuffed bear in. Beca hadn’t noticed when Chloe slipped a folded up piece of paper in between the bears arms as she did so.

* * *

* * *

Beca hadn’t anticipated saying goodbye to be so hard… She hadn’t realized just how much effort was going to go into not showing any emotions on the matter. If you asked her, she would say she was managing though. (if you asked anyone else she was failing miserably)

Standing at the Airport, her dad and her best friend by her side, Beca felt the nervousness flood her system.

This was it.

This is where her teenage-hood ended and her adult life began. This was where she felt like she should feel empowered, excited, overcome with courage and determination. This is where all those feelings _should_ be. But they weren’t. Not even a little bit. No, right now she was feeling scared, and nervous, and unsure, and as though she were making a big mistake. But the oddest of all feelings, was that of regret.

She regretted never telling Chloe the truth.

Despite all she had said the day before, she didn’t know what their friendship would look like in a year from now, or a month from now, or hell even a week from now. She didn’t know if they would make it work. If they would continue to be in each other’s lives.

She regretted not having the balls to just tell Chloe how she truly felt about her. How head over heels, completely pathetically in love with her.

If this were some romantic-drama movie she’d do it right here, standing in the airport. But she couldn’t. Real life was a thing. She was going to LA and Chloe was going to New York. Both had amazing things in front of them. Maybe in another life they would have made this work. Maybe in another life Beca could have confessed her love and they’d have had a chance. Maybe in another life…

But not this one.

She was too little, too late.

Plus, who was she trying to kid anyway? Chloe didn’t feel the same way as her. Maybe if she did… Maybe if she could just tell Beca…

But she didn’t. So there was no point wallowing in it.

So instead of making some grand, romantic gesture, Beca turned and hugged her dad. Telling him she loved him and yes, she would call when she landed, and when she got to her apartment, and right before she went to work, and even when she got home from work on her first day. She reassured him that she had all she needed and plenty of money to get through.

“I love you, Becs.” He told her as he kissed the top of her head. “I’ll give you two some time.”

Beca nodded appreciatively. Once he had backed away, giving them space, Beca turned to the most important person in her life.

“When you get all big and famous, remember us little guys.” Chloe smirked, causing Beca to laugh and roll her eyes.

“You’re anything but one of the little guys.” Beca explained. She pulled Chloe into a tight, bone crushing hug. “And I could never forget you.”

Chloe held on tight as well, reveling in the embrace and the rare show of affection from her best friend.

“I’ll call you when I land.” Beca explained.

“Before or after you call your dad a hundred times?” Chloe asked with a smirk.

Beca rolled her eyes. “You’ll be my first call. Even he knows it.”

The red head laughed lightly. “Be safe out there. And like make sure you keep Mr. Snuggles on your bed. He’d get lonely if you forget about it.”

Beca was confused by Chloe’s sudden worry over the stuffed bear. Maybe it was just because he was a reflection on their friendship. Maybe Chloe really was worried that she would forget about her. Which was like impossible. She could never forget the fiery red head.

“I won’t forget him. I’ll even pull him out as soon as I get into my room in my apartment.” Beca promised. At which Chloe stiffened slightly but relaxed almost as quickly. Beca couldn’t help but wonder what the hell was going on with her. “You okay?”

She nodded her head, “Yeah, I’m just going to really miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too.” Beca explained. She was trying to fight back her emotions but was failing and they both knew it. “Thank you for everything, Chlo.”

Chloe shook her head. “Don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?” Beca asked in confusion.

“Saying things like thank you… like this is the last time I’ll see you.” Chloe looked down at her hands, sniffling.

“That’s not how I meant it. I’m sorry, Chloe.” Beca explained “That’s not the truth. This isn’t like ending our friendship.”

“I know.” Chloe nodded her head. She pulled Beca into another hug and held her for a few minutes. Just as she was about to let go, Beca’s gate was called and they both knew that meant she needed to get through security to board in a little under an hour.

Chloe pulled away but brushed her lips against the side of Beca’s cheek. “Love you, Bec.”

“Love you too.” Beca nodded her head, trying to not blush from the contact of, the woman she loved, lips on her cheek.

“Call me when you land.” Chloe stated and squeezed Beca’s hand. Beca didn’t know who took who’s hand, or when it actually happened, but she did feel the sudden lack of connection.

“I will.” Beca promised. She didn’t want to leave. Her mind was screaming at her to just tell her. To get the truth out then and there. But instead… She turned and walked away. Walked away from her entire world. The love of her life. Her person.

She could no longer fight the tears. She could no longer pretend like they weren’t going to come. She let them come. She let them, for the first time since her mom died, she let them fall without putting up even a little bit of a fight.

She went through security and got to her gate without even realizing it. She sat down on an empty seat, back in the corner of the gate. Happy that she had some privacy.

Pulling out her phone and headphones, she allowed the music to take her away for a moment.

As she was pulling her headphones out of the backpack she noticed Mr. Snuggles. But not the bear directly, she saw that there was something that the bear was… holding?

Tentatively she reached in and pulled out the white piece of paper.

She recognized the handwriting right away. It was definitely Chloe’s handwriting.

She didn’t know why she felt so apprehensive to unfold the papers and see what was inside it.

Eventually she unfolded it, and saw that it was a letter. Deciding to read it she set in, holding her breath as she did so.

_Bec,_

_There’s a lot I want to say in this letter. A lot I need to say. But if I’m being completely honest, I don’t think I can get it all out properly through a simple letter. I just need to tell you something._

_When I met you, I didn’t know how important you would become to me. I didn’t know that I would find so much in our friendship. So much laughter, joy, passion, and love. I didn’t know how important you would become to me._

_I learned so many new things. I learned that if you talk enough sense you’ll lose your mind. I learned that I could use you as a folcul point, so I didn’t lose sight of what I wanted. I learned that you could miss someone who’s standing right in front of you._

_I also found something really important. I found love. I found love right in front of me._

_Beca, I never had the guts to tell you. I never had the courage to say it to your face because I spent so much time convincing myself you couldn’t possibly feel the same way. But I can’t hid it anymore. Because of you I found love. I found it where it wasn’t supposed to be but still it was there, in front of me, on full display. I can’t hide it anymore._

_I love you. Not just as my best friend or whatever. I’m in love with you._

_I’m sorry I didn’t have the courage to tell you when you were still in Barden. When there was still a chance for us to be together. That is if you could even possibly feel the same way._

_I’m sorry I didn’t have the courage to tell you to your face._

_I love you so much and I’m sorry. I hope we can work through this._

_Love,_

_Chloe_

Tears had been falling down from Beca’s eyes. She hadn’t even realized she was blubbering. But she honestly didn’t care. All she could think and feel and know was that Chloe loved her.

_Not just as a best friend or whatever. I’m in love with you._

_…I’m in love with you._

Suddenly she felt a rush of anxiety, fear, elation, and… love.

She also suddenly had a rushing feeling, the need to talk to Chloe. The need to see her. Hold her. Kiss her. To tell her she loved her.

 _“Passengers of flight 1251 to Las Angeles, California, now boarding.”_ Someone over the intercom called out. Suddenly it all felt so… wrong. Going to LA felt so wrong…

Before she even knew what she was doing, she was out of her seat and instead of heading in the direction of the gate, she was heading back toward security. Back to the woman she loved.

Pulling out her phone, she immediately pushed her name.

The phone rang a few times but then was quickly answered.

 _“Bec? Everything okay?”_ Chloe’s voice filled Beca’s ear, she could hear her immediate concern.

“Where are you?” Beca asked in a rush. “Did you already leave?”

 _“I’m just in the parking lot. Beca, what’s wrong? You’re going to miss your flight.”_ Chloe explained in a rush.

“Don’t leave. I’ll be right there.” Beca urged in the phone.

 _“Beca, what are you doing?”_ Chloe asked.

“Just don’t leave. I’m almost there.” Beca called. “Please don’t leave yet.”

 _“I won’t.”_ Chloe promised.

Beca navigated around the airport with expertise. Stepping around the milling travelers with ease. She was a woman on a mission.

Rushing forward she headed for the parking lot, but was stopped as she saw Chloe standing just inside of the airport entrance. She was looking at Beca with confusion written all over her face.

“Beca, what are you doing?” Chloe asked, rushing forward to Beca.

“I love you.” Beca said, not even realizing that the words were leaving her mouth.

“What?” Chloe asked in confusion, not sure she heard Beca right.

“I love you, Chloe.” Beca stated again. She held up the letter, she’d been holding onto since she read it. “I love you and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.”

“You… you read it?” Chloe asked in shock. “I didn’t think you would until you were in LA.”

“Yeah, I read it.” Beca nodded her head. “just barely. I’m sorry, I know I should have said it earlier.”

“You… you love me?” Chloe asked, she seemed as though she were trying to get her mind to catch up with what was happening.

“So much.” Beca nodded her head. “So so much.”

“But it doesn’t matter.” Chloe stated. “You’re going to LA. We’re both moving on with our lives. It’s too late for us.”

“Is it?” Beca asked. “It doesn’t have to be, Chlo. We can make this work.”

“Bec… You’ll be in LA, I’ll be in New York in just a few weeks. How can we make this work?” Chloe asked, clearly saddened by the whole thing.

“Chloe, do you love me?” Beca asked, looking at her as if the entire fate of the world rested on her answer.

“Yes, but…” She began but was cut off by Beca.

“No but’s. If you love me and I love you then why can’t we make this work?” Beca asked in a rush. “Why can’t I just change my plans?”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that, Beca…” Chleo tried to protest.

“You aren’t asking.” She countered, serious as ever. “I’m saying that if we love each other and we both want to be together, then I’m willing to do what I need to.”

Tears began to form in Chloe’s eyes and she shook her head. “But LA…”

“I don’t care about LA, if I can have you.” Beca stated without a moments hesitation. “If I get to love you. Hold you. Kiss you. Be yours. Then I’ll follow you to the ends of the earth.”

Chloe just seemed to hold Beca’s eyesight, not moving or attempting to say anything at all.

“Do you want to be together?” Beca asked, her tone low, earnest, raw.

“Of course I do.” Chloe whispered, she looked down in defeat then though. “But I can’t ask you to ignore your dreams. I can’t ask you to walk away from something you’ve worked for your whole life.”

“You aren’t asking, Chloe. Don’t think about that. Just look at me. Think about us. Do you want there to be an us?” Beca asked, her anxiety beginning to build. She just wanted to pull Chloe to her and kiss her. But not if that’s not what Chloe wanted.

“Yes. Of course I do.” Chloe sighed, she met Beca’s eyes and smiled, tears still filling her eyes.

Beca stepped forward and pulled Chloe to her, crashing their lips together.

Chloe let out a little yelp, having not expected it, but eventually returned the kiss, laughing quietly to herself as she did so. This caused Beca to smile.

She had Chloe, and she wasn’t letting go.

“I love you.” Beca mumbled against her lips.

“I love you, too.” Chloe whispered and reattached their lips.

* * *

**4 Years Later**

* * *

“Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for music producer, recording artist, and as of tonight 4-time Grammy winner, my friend, Beca Mitchell.” DJ Khalid announced to the large auditorium.

Lights flipped on around her and the whole of the crowd was now paying attention to her. The entire crowd full of legends in the music industry. Singers, songwriters, and music producers. Some of Beca’s biggest inspirations and heroes were now watching her.

This was her second time at the Grammy’s but her first time performing. She has won 3 Grammy's tonight. But she was so nervous for this performance. She hoped it would all go well.

Taking in a deep breath and began to play.

_“And I’ll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense, then you’ll lose your mind.”_

Beca continued to play and sing. It all seemed to go by in a rush and Beca worried that she might have actually blacked out.

As she came to the last part of the song, she looked up and sang directly into the camera that sat one the piano.

_“And I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be, oh  
Right in front of me, talk some sense to me.”_

As she finished playing, the crowd went crazy, maybe on their feet, calling out their approval.

Beca stood up and looked around, not necessarily knowing what she was searching for. But then her eyes landed on _her._ She beamed as Chloe blew her a kiss.

Beca would always be searching for Chloe.

Even in a crowd of a couple thousand people, Beca would find those eyes.

Every time.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that right now times are crazy. People are hurting and injustice is running rampant. I wrote this fic as a way to help me clear my mind and feel some peace and happiness, even if it's just a little bit. I hope this has somehow helped someone else feel comfort. I know that times are rough, but remember you can't help anyone if you aren't looking out for your mental health too.   
> Thank you for reading! Please be safe and take care of yourself and your loved ones!


End file.
